russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Channel V Pinoy
Channel V Pinoy is a 24-hour Filipino music/entertainment cable television network owned by STAR TV and Fox International Channels Philippines in partnership with Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation to start collaborating on local productions, events, marketing and advertising sales. The channel will now target the 15-40 age bracket. Background Prior to the return of Channel V to the Philippines, plans were discussed when Chavit Singson, the head of Channel V decided to bring back Channel V Philippines almost after a two-year hiatus since 2012. She stated that she sought to put her heart on launching Channel V back for the sake of young Filipino people and the importance of the Philippine music industry. On February 16, 2014, it was announced that Fox International Channels Philippine is looking for partnership for the re-launch. Singson asked first to make amends for agreement to the sequestered TV network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation founder, chairman Eric Canoy confirmed that IBC will be partnering Channel V to collaborate on local production, on-ground events, marketing and advertising sales. After finding a new partnership in IBC, the plan now is to localize all programming, and re-branding its name, from Channel V Philippines changed to Channel V Pinoy. Last March 1, 2014 at exactly 04:00 P.M., Channel V Pinoy started its commercial operations with its first program Pinoy V with VJ RJ. Forevermore performed by David Archuleta is the first music video to be aired on Channel V Pinoy. Channel V Pinoy reached its coverage to over 1.22 million Filipino households all over the country in initial broadcast. Programs 'Daily shows' *''1st Seen on V'' - features music videos that premiered on Channel V. *''V Throwback'' - features music hits from the early 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, 90s, and early 2000s *''Rock V'' - features local and international rock music videos *''My Request'' - features music videos requested by viewers via SMS, snail mail, and e-mail. *''5 in 1'' - features 5 music videos from one artist in each episode. *''Star V'' - features the top 5 favorite music videos from your favorite artists *''Pinoy V'' - features latest OPM music videos *''Halo-Halo V'' - featuring OPM and international music videos *''V Pop'' - features international pop music videos *''Mellow V'' - features mellow music videos and love problems being solved by the VJ (love songs) 'Chart shows' *''V 20 Pinas'' - features top 20 OPM music videos weekly *''Hit V Chart'' - features top 20 music videos in a weekly basis (international and OPM) *''V 20 International'' - features top 20 international music videos weekly *''V Daily Top Ten'' - top 10 music videos during Mondays through Fridays (international and OPM) 'Weekly shows' *''V News'' - Features the latest news in the local and international entertainment industry, music and showbiz. *''V Live on Stage'' - The live performance format show for a wide range of artists. Hosted by Francis Reyes *''Hangout'' - Features a show that talks about the best hangout places, bars, shops, salons, food, fashion, etc. - All places that teenagers frequent. The show is basically a tour on hot spots. *''V Presents'' - A weekly special that features concerts, documentaries and locally produced specials. *''Backstage Pass'' - behind-the-scenes shows on how your favorite artists produces music videos. *''Danze V'' - Features dance, club and remixes music videos. *''V K-Pop'' - features the hottest and freshest K-Pop music videos 'V Specials' *''Celebrity VJ'' - local artist /celebrity each month. You can catch them on your favorite Channel V shows. *''V Premiere'' - upcoming music videos for the local and international acts. *''V Speaks'' - local /foreign artist interview on music career and music. 'Other' *''Urban Music Awards'' (iDMZ 891) *''V Ako!'' VJs The new VJs have been introduced in this new Channel V format. *Dominic Roque (VJ Dominic) *Baifern Pimchanok (VJ Yen) *John Wayne Sace (VJ John) *Sofia Andres (VJ Sofia) *RJ Jimenez (VJ Marlo) *Ingrid dela Paz (VJ Ingrid) Celebrity VJs '2014' *April - *May - *June - *July - *August - *September - *October - *November - *December - '2015' *January - *February - *March - *April - *May - *June - *July - *August - *September - See also * Channel V Philippines * MTV Philippines * Myx * MTV Pinoy References External links * Official website * Channel V Pinoy on Facebook * Channel V Pinoy on Twitter * Channel V Pinoy's channel on YouTube Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2014 Category:Philippine music Category:2014 establishments in the Philippines Category:Music video networks Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation